Explosions in United States coal mines resulting due to ignition of methane pose a significant hazard. Detecting methane is of special relevance in many industrial and safety applications. To address this occupational safety concern Waddan Systems will develop a Wireless Optical Fiber Sensor Network (WOFSNet) for the ultra trace detection of methane gas. The underlying principle of WOFSNet gas sensor system is based on optical attenuation of second overtone line of methane gas in a nanoporous active fiber core sensor element utilizing wavelength modulation spectroscopy. The specific objective of this Phase I research proposal is to develop a calibration free, continuous monitoring sensor system. Recent progresses in micro- fabrication have led the sensor technology to a new era. The ability to miniaturize electronic, photonic and electromechanical devices to micro/nano-scale has made it possible to integrate many sensors onto a small chip, which can be enclosed in patches, clothing or implantable devices. Moreover, these small chips can be modified with additional functionalities such as wireless communication capabilities that can uplink the information/data to other devices through Bluetooth/Zigbee or WLAN. Waddan Systems has a state-of-the-art wafer fabrication laboratory dedicated to the development of such miniature micro-machined sensors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this project is to develop a gas sensor for the accurate and selective detection of methane (CH4) gas. Accurate monitoring of methane concentrations at trace levels is highly beneficial for the safety and protection of workers in high-risk industrial sectors such as mining. The project team at Waddan Systems will develop a Wireless Optical Fiber Sensor Network (WOFSNet) for the ultra trace detection of methane gas. WOFSNet gas sensor system measures the optical attenuation of second overtone line of methane gas in a nanoporous active fiber core sensor element utilizing wavelength modulation spectroscopy. Waddan Systems will utilize a hybrid chip design that employs an integrated optics chip mounted on a silicon substrate. WOFSNet system can be integrated in Miner's clothes or mounted onto a mining helmet. Moreover, these small chips can be modified with additional functionalities such as wireless communication capabilities that can uplink the information/data to other devices through Bluetooth or WLAN. The WOFSNet device will find immediate use in industries including (a) petroleum refining, (b) solid waste landfill sites, (c) chemical waste treatment processing, (d) production of bulk acids, and (e) paper and pulp industries.